Baby don't cut
by peeta29katniss
Summary: Katniss is depressed and she's being bullied in school. Peeta is her boyfriend. Modern day. I suck at summarys. The story is better.


**A.N. This is a story based in a song called "Baby don't cut" by B-Mike. Hope you like it.**

Life for Katniss was never easy. In her home, her mother doesn't talk to her or noticed her for that matter, her sister Primrose has a boyfriend, friends and is popular in her school. Katniss is so much different than Primrose, she may have a boyfriend but that's the only thing keeping her sane. In school, she's bullied they call her a whore, slut and all the bad names they could possible know. What's stupid is that she never had sex and had only one boyfriend. Peeta is truly the perfect boyfriend, with his blue eyes and golden curls.

One year ago, Peeta arrived at her school, at first he was shy, didn't talk to anyone but then strangely he started to make conversations with her. He made new friends in the school but he continued to talk to her, she didn't understand. _Why? Why me?,_ she'd asked him once. _Because you're different than the others, you're beautiful and you're smart and you don't even know it and that makes you more beautiful than any other person I've ever known. _He replied to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she raised her head to meet his. His eyes were filled with tears too. She did the unthinkable. She leaned in. As their lips touched, she felt her heart pounding in her chest, butterflies in her stomach and everything and everyone around them disappeared. The kiss was long, passionate and deep. She never thought she could feel that way, so loved by someone.

After that kiss, Peeta asked her to be her boyfriend, she answered by giving him a light kiss on the lips and nodded shyly. They went out together, sometimes to the cinema others they went dinner.

But after their dating got public, she started to being bullied by the popular kids. Various rumors went around school. She started to get more depressed than ever. She hated school.

Peeta tried to help her, showing her that what they said wasn't true. But everyday her self esteem got lower and lower. Peeta tells her he loves her and she's perfect, everynight and everyday.

She tried to overdose and take her life away. In her bed everynight she falls asleep crying. This isn't the life she thought to live. Peeta tries hold her but with every touch she resists. That's when he sees the scars that bury deep in her wrist. He asked her how often she cuts her wrists? She just shrugged. He shook his head, he was never going to give up on her. _Katniss, please tell me, why do you this to yourself? _He asked. _This way I have control of the pain I feel inside. _She replied numbly. _How long it's been since you've felt this way? I'm feeling so damn helpless, Katniss! _He put his hands to his face and started crying_. It's been awhile, I guess. _She whispered. Peeta stood up and looked into her eyes. _Baby, don't you ever cut!_

The next day she felt better than the day before. As she walked through the hallway, she cracked some smiles. But when she was walking to class, she fell to the floor and dropped all of her books. Every people started to point and laugh at her. She couldn't take it anymore, so she send Peeta a text. She wrote _I love you with my body, soul and heart to death. _Peeta didn't know when he sent her a reply _I love you too _that it was the last time that he would talk to her and that by death she had literally meant it. She walked away from school, went to her home and ran straight to the bathroom. She'd break the promise she made to Peeta. She cut and cut and cut. The blood dripped to the floor. She was feeling dizzy and sleepy so she laid on the tub and closed her eyes.

Peeta was feeling like something wasn't right, so he skipped his last class and ran to Katniss's house. When he arrived, the front door was open, he got in and walked upstairs calling Katniss's name. He heard the shower running. The door to the bathroom was locked. He pounded on the door with his fists, calling and pleading her to open the door. After a minute with no reply, he kicked the door open. What he saw made his heart stop. There she was, pale, lifeless, her eyes tight closed. He held her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He called for an ambulance.

He held her hand on their way to the hospital. When they arrived, the paramedics rushed her in. _She lost a lot of blood._ One of the paramedics said to the doctor, he nodded, a sad look on his eyes.

As the hours passed, all he could think was that it was his fault. He didn't sit down for a minute until one nurse came with a glass of water and told him to breathe and sit. The doctor came in the waiting room with a defeated face, Peeta stood up not knowing if he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say or not.

_I'm sorry, we did all we could but it wasn't enough, She didn't make it. _The doctor had said to him.

He fell to his knees, his heart breaking to pieces. His own girl died. Cold. Dead.

He thought she promised she would never cut.


End file.
